fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby - The Appearance of the Dragon Brothers
Kirby - The Appearance of the Dragon Brothers is a 2018 anime made-for-television film produced by Nintendo's Kirby franchise. Plot After defeated Kamihino in the volcano, Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko, Bonkers, Kamikari, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto and Tula head for the estate in order to claim Tayo's inheritance. Before they can get there, they meet Kit Cosmos, who warns them about the whole estate being dangerous and that they should leave. Before he can fully convince them, he receives a call from the leader chief, notifying him that a train derailed and an Armor Dragon has escaped. Leaving Kirby and the others, they continue walking, but upon their arrival they are pursued by a herd of Thunder Hooves, by the Sea Leviathan who taunts them, telling them to leave or else they will face the consequences. They also meet the dragon king Floyd who tells them that a vast fortune in jewels in hidden somewhere on the estate, which he believes is rightfully his and that Tayo and Proko has no business there. Initially, Tayo and Proko wants to leave, but before they can do that, they sinks into quicksand, forcing them, Kirby and the others to spend the night there. With dragons flying the place, Kirby has the idea to call a group of dragon exterminators called The Dragon Brothers. To the guys' surprise, the exterminators themselves are dragons, who proceed to hunt down the dragons that are flying the estate, with little success. On top of all, Tay and Proko meets Yota and Kopro and older brother Brody, whose family has an old feud with the sea captain. After knowing that Tayo and Proko is befriended to the sea captain, Yota and Kopro wants to be bestest best friends with them, and Brody wants to hunt them. After things calm down a little, Kirby and the others decide to go to the food room to eat something, only to find proof that the famous fortune in jewels is real, when they find a diamond with a clue to a treasure hunt. Intrigued by that very first clue, the others decides to hunt down the rest of the jewels much to Kit Cosmos, who is on the trail of an escaped the armor dragon, and is skeptical about the jewels' existence. They follow the trail through a number of clues that the sea captain has hidden for them, which takes them to several different points in the temple and also in the rest of the plantation. As they progress in their treasure hunt, things become harder, with numerous dragons appearing, including Sea Leviathan, Thunder Hooves and Skullydra. To make matters worse, they also have to deal with Brody and his brothers Yota and Kopro, and the escaped Armor Dragon, who keep showing up. On top of that, the Dragon Brothers reveal themselves incapable of getting rid of any dragon, only causing more mayhem whenever they try to help. After much treasure hunting, they finally find the last clue, revealing that the treasure is hidden in the temple's trapdoor, much to the happiness of the Skullydra, who holds the others at prey point, and tries to claim it for himself. After catching him, they find out that the mysterious creature behind the Skullydra is the group of Justin's clan. As they opens the robot-dragon, the real dragons comes in, revealing that the Skullydra is actually Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal and Tad impersonating him, as well as the remaining dragons that were flying the place. With the treasure found, Tayo and Proko is taken by the Dragon Brothers' story that they need a home to flight, so he turns the temple over to them and the treasure is put into the fund of orphans. Saying their goodbyes, Kirby and the others walk back home. Along the way, they encounter once more the Sea Leviathan, which Tayo thinks is another prank of Kirby's, until he realizes it's real, and speeds away as fast as possible. Voice cast Character names in languages Gallery Tayo showing the map in Movie.jpg|Tayo showing the map Sea Leviathan in Movie.jpg|Sea Leviathan's first appearance Thunder Hooves in Movie.jpg|Thunder Hooves stampeding Floyd, Tayo and Proko in Movie.jpg|Tayo and Proko meets Floyd Sheldon, Fabio and Maxwell in Movie.jpg|Kirby and the others meets Sheldon, Fabio and Maxwell Tayo, Yota, Proko and Kopro in Movie.png|Tayo, Yota, Proko and Kopro Brody in Movie.jpg|Brody's first appearance Sea Leviathan, Tayo and Proko in Movie.jpg|Tayo and Proko encounters the Sea Leviathan The Cobra coils tightly around Tayo in Movie.jpg|The Cobra coils tightly around Tayo Tayo insults in Movie.jpg|Tayo insults the Dragon Brothers had been tricked Penelope Bronto and Tula in Movie.jpg|Penelope Bronto and Tula searched for treasure Skullydra in Movie.jpg|Skullydra's first appearance Sheldon saves Tayo in Movie.jpg|Sheldon saves Tayo from the fall Sheldon, Fabio and Maxwell fights the Sea Leviathan in Movie.jpg|The Dragon Brothers fights the Sea Leviathan Fabio scolding Sheldon in Movie.jpg|Fabio scolding Sheldon after cannon launched, he accidentally rams into the hole Dragon Party in Movie.jpg|The Dragon Party, had all sorts of all the local dragons danced wildly Tula whispers Armor Dragon in Movie.jpg|Tula whispers Armor Dragon Tayo and Proko thanked Sheldon, Fabio and Maxwell in Movie.jpg|Tayo and Proko thanked Sheldon, Fabio and Maxwell Credits from Kirby - The Appearance of the Dragon Brothers after the Movie.jpg|Credits from Kirby - The Appearance of the Dragon Brothers Script Kirby - The Appearance of the Dragon Brothers/Script Trivia This Animated film by Walt Disney Animation Australia. The PAL version featuring the slightly pitched or normal pitched in the country The PAL version featuring the normal pitched in this movie. The NTSC version featuring the normal pitched in this movie. Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:2018 Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby TV Shows